Bio-Android
Based on another of Dr. Gero's creations, all Bio-Androids start out as a blank slate. All that they have been programmed with are some basic fighting techniques and the knowledge that to become a perfect being they must use their powerful tail to absorb their victims. Bio-androids do not learn as other races do; they must absorb knowledge from their victims. When a Bio-Android absorbs someone, they may learn what the victim knew. Such is how a Bio-Android learns skills and abilities. They can learn many of the skills and abilities that the other races possess. They may not learn other races' transformation or certain signature attacks. Most skills and abilities will be learned by killing other players, though the basic skills can be absorbed from fighting NPCs. Bio-Androids do not increase their powerlevel much through direct combat. Instead, they automatically absorb a beaten opponent at the end of the fight in order to grow stronger. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 339% Bio-Androids may be considered one of the best PK races, if not the best. Physiology Bio-Androids differ from other Androids in that they are fully organic. They are created using an amalgamation of other species' genetic code, allowing them very diverse abilities. As they can fully regenerate from a single cell cluster, Bio-Androids can be very difficult to destroy. They don't seem to truly have vitals or internal organs as Cell was shown to have a strange black mass inside when damaged. History The original Bio-Android, Cell, was created by Dr. Gero. More specifically, Cell's construction was overseen by Gero's supercomputer. Roleplaying New Bio-Androids may have been created using a backup of Dr. Gero's data or from attempts to clone incomplete remnants of Cell itself. Difficult to consider truly good or evil, Bio-Androids are simply driven by the desire to achieve Perfection. Secondary motives may vary. Skills * Bio-Androids may only train skills requiring 50,000 pl or less. Other skills must be absorbed using the Learn command. Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------------- focus ki 250 100% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% roundhouse 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% tail attack 750,000 95% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% dual wield 4,000,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 95% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 95% fifth attack 50,000,000,000 65% Racial Abilities --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------------- near death gains 5,000 30% energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% destructo disk 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% electric shield 1,000,000 95% enhancement 1,000,000 95% growth 1,000,000 95% kamehameha 1,000,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% special beam cannon 1,000,000 95% finger beam 5,000,000 95% semi-perfect form 7,500,000 100% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% gallic gun 50,000,000 95% self destruct 50,000,000 75% perfect form 75,000,000 100% regeneration 75,000,000 95% blast zone 100,000,000 95% burning attack 100,000,000 95% solar flare 200,000,000 95% bigbang 250,000,000 95% ultra-perfect form 750,000,000 100% wisdom shield 800,000,000 95% death ball 1,000,000,000 95% magic repair 1,000,000,000 100% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% ki burst 2,000,000,000 95% ki heal 3,000,000,000 95% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% super dragon fist 10,000,000,000 85% Perfect Shot 50,000,000,000 95% clone 75,000,000,000 100% tri-beam 100,000,000,000 95% warp kamehameha 350,000,000,000 95% negative spirit bomb 1,000,000,000,000 90% Trivia * Cell was primarily composed of DNA from Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Cold. This is notably shown in several areas: ** It receives the Saiyan "zenkai" powerup from severe injury as well as sharing an aura very similar to Saiyans. ** It is capable of easily regenerating similarly to- and even more effectively than- Namekians, as well as being primarily green in color. ** It is extremely resilient to injury and capable of dramatic transformations as with the Icer race. It has a somewhat similar body structure, including a long, prehensile tail.